Some adapters to inflate or deflate inflatable goods such as snow tubes, floats, rafts, beach balls and other similar objects neglect the aspect of being able to use more than one of the most commonly found air sources in most homes such as basketball pumps, bicycle pumps, and vacuum cleaners. Two such adapters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,230 to MacFarland and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,158 to Huberman. The MacFarland adapter is limited to the use of a vacuum cleaner as an air source. In order to inflate a float at the beach, one would not take a vacuum cleaner, but rather something small and light weight such as a basketball pump or a bicycle pump. However, MacFarland works only with a vacuum cleaner. In addition, the MacFarland adapter cannot be attached to flexible tubes of various diameters, which would be useful when used in conjunction with the air sources previously mentioned. For example, a person may need to blow up 50 balloons for a party. Using MacFarland's adapter, that person would have to hold the nozzle of the vacuum, and the vacuum hose. This could become rather cumbersome and heavy after a while. If the adapter was equipped with a means of attaching a flexible tube of a desired length and diameter, the user could leave the vacuum nozzle on the ground, and just hold a lightweight flexible tube, thus making it easier to perform the task.
In addition, MacFarland lacks a means to help secure the adapter to the valve stem of the device being inflated (called an air inflatable). MacFarland also has a wall flared at a 45 degree angle, which may reduce the air flow, and overtax the vacuum cleaner motor because of excessive back pressure.
In Hubberman, the filler fitting has a continuous taper, and lacks a straight cylindrical shank or stem for the purpose of entering the valve stem of the air inflatable in order to open its recessed check valve. The outer shell of the Hubberman fitting is designed to hold the nozzle of a vacuum. However, the flat bottom of the shell will impede air flow, and could cause a great deal of buffeting, which would cause the adapter to push away from the vacuum nozzle thus making it difficult to maintain a connection. The Hubberman air passage is an automobile time valve stem, which has a small diameter, thus limiting air flow. This in combination with the flat-bottomed shell will restrict air flow, and may reduce the life expectancy of the motor of the vacuum when inflating large inflatables. The spring member of the Hubberman inlet tip needs to be removed for various operations thus making the device more difficult to use. Also, when very small pieces such as this need to be removed and then replaced back, the part can easily be lost or misplaced.
It is important to note that both inventions are limited in the relation to the volume of air flow that can be provided to the air inflatable when using a vacuum as the air source. The MacFarland design limits the possibility of providing a means of attaching flexible tubing of different diameters. In Hubberman, these restrictions are found in the outer shape having a flat bottom which is not conducive for maintaining a smooth air flow, and that a tire valve stem is used which has a specific diameter and shape and can not increase the volume of air to the air inflatable without major design changes.
For these reason and more which will become apparent in the detailed description, there exists a need for an adapter that will fulfill these needs and more.